FIG. 1 is an illustration of a system 100 including a first network 102 and a second network 104. First network 102 may be a public or private local area network (LAN) or the like, and second network 102 may be a wide area network (WAN), such as the Internet. A first device 110 and a first server 112 may be connected in first network 102, and a second device 114 and a second server 116 may be connected in second network 104. A controller 110, such as an industrial controller, may further be connected and utilized in first network 102.
It may be desirable to connect the first network 102 and the second network 104 to provide communications between the devices and servers in those networks. However, cybersecurity attacks, eavesdropping, data breaches, etc. are becoming more commonplace and severe. These risks are often increased when first network 102 includes vulnerabilities, such as older, legacy equipment and/or Internet of Things (IoT) devices.
There is an ongoing need for advancing and improving devices, networks, and communications in the above-described environment, as well as advancing and improving devices, networks, and communications associated with other similar or even unrelated environments.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.